<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And So It Has Begun by Smileyoureoncamera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361838">And So It Has Begun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileyoureoncamera/pseuds/Smileyoureoncamera'>Smileyoureoncamera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gods, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Otherworldly beings, There are Trees, thats it, very minor blood mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:10:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileyoureoncamera/pseuds/Smileyoureoncamera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a nice spring day, a boy discovers his fate in the middle of the woods</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And So It Has Begun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I have no idea what I am doing and hopefully those who read this enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wakes up surrounded by trees.</p><p>The sunlight filters through the leaves as they rustle with movement from the slight breeze. The soothing sound of birds and insects going about their business and the soft grass underneath his back, where he's sprawled out on the ground almost makes him want to close his eyes again and relax.</p><p>That is, until he hears a voice speak up and say, "You're quite plain for a sacrifice." </p><p>Blinking, he turns his head to the side and looks up at where he thinks the voice came from, "Who are you?" he asked, frowning. "And where am I?"</p><p>The creature tilts its head to the side and makes an expression he thinks might be a smile. It's hard to make out with its constant shifting of features. It keeps what he assumes is a humanoid appearance; and then the words the creature spoke hits him full force.</p><p>He struggles to get into a sitting position and slightly disoriented, he asks, "Did you just ask if I was a sacrifice?" He didn't know how he would fend off a supernatural being in his shocked state, but he was used to doing things while panicking. </p><p>Amused, the being stood from it’s folded position and stretched it’s limbs in the air, "I didn't ask if you were a sacrifice,” it responded while lowering it’s limbs and reaching to pick up the struggling human. “I merely stated that you look quite plain, compared to the sacrifices that they usually send me.”</p><p>He froze. He felt like his whole body was thrumming with adrenaline. The icy shock of the creature’s hands under his arms as he was lifted in the air didn’t ease his fear either. Or was it heat? He didn’t know; nothing made sense at this point. </p><p>“Please,” he begged. “Don’t eat me. I don’t want to die.” </p><p>"I will not eat you," the creature replied as he placed him down gently. This somewhat soothed his earlier panic. He didn't want to think about how tall the creature seemed. Or how strong. Or how he still doesn't know what it is or why he's here with it, so he tries to focus on the oddly twinkling lights that seem to make up said creature. </p><p><em> Huh </em> , he thinks. <em> They're almost like stars. </em></p><p>He leans in unconsciously for a closer look and asks "Have you been made up of stars this whole time?" while his eyebrows furrow in curiosity and confusion. He finds the lights oddly mesmerizing; he almost reaches out to touch them before realizing that might be rude. Also he has no idea what the creature is made of.</p><p>"How interesting that you see stars in my essence, everyone always has a different view.  </p><p>“But no, they are the souls of those who came before you." the creature stretches once again and asks, “Would you like to know your fate?” </p><p>He stays silent.</p><p>
  <em> Would I?  </em>
</p><p>He lays back on the floor and looks up at the looming figure of the otherworldly being.</p><p>
  <em> It’s not everyday that he gets the opportunity to know how his life plays out.  </em>
</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>The creature hums. It then proceeds to unravel and expand, like a blanket being thrown across his vision. The souls getting brighter and brighter until the light forces him to close his eyes. His breathing starts to quicken when he feels a sting start to make its way across his body.</p><p>He gasps.</p><p>It <em> burns. </em></p><p>Doubling over in pain, he exclaims,<em> "What's happening!?" </em></p><p>The creature's voice echoes around him in response, "I am removing your soul and absorbing your very being."</p><p>He can feel the blood,slick in between his fingers where they clutch what used to be the skin on his arms. </p><p>He sobs.</p><p>He tries to choke out the word why, but he's quickly losing consciousness. A blessing among his pain. </p><p>The creature responds anyway. </p><p>"It is simply your fate. The moment you appeared in my home, your fate was set. As all others."</p><p>Now shush, it will all be over soon."</p><p>His body slowly slackens as he finally falls into unconsciousness and bit by bit, he ceases to exist. </p><p>And once all that said is done, the god settles back down and waits.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That is all; have a nice day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>